User blog:ComedyFury/Wiki Rebirth
Hello everybody! So, as you can see, the wiki has came back to life after being abandoned. I have decided to adopt this wiki because while I was spending time in a wiki where I am admin in it, I saw someone asking for my help for this wiki, so when I saw it, I realized that this wiki had a lot of potential, but because it was ruined when I found it for the first time, it was like... finding a dirty gold in a waste. I have sent an adoption request 1 week ago and I became owner of the wiki at the 08/04/2019. I was so lucky to be helped by other people who were interested to assist me when adopting this wiki, because if I had no one to help me, I may have abandoned this wiki even after getting the rights (Thanks Hightlyze 'and GeneralHappyVibes for the help!). By the way, as said before, I am admin on another wiki, so some of you may seem familiar with this wiki and another wiki that I am not going to mention. Pages I didn't finish to create every necessary pages for the wiki and I didn't finish to remake some of them like the manual of style, so feel free to contribute as much as you want for the wiki as long as you have read the policies. But please, if possible, focus first on quirks. Then work on NPCs and then, finally, remake the location pages. I have put the W.I.P template on the home page because the wiki is incomplete yet, I will remove it once it is complete. ROBLOX Wikis To become a ROBLOX Wiki, there are certain requirements we'll have to meet before officially joining the community, which can be read here: ROBLOX Wikis Excerpt from the page: "Wiki qualifications are not yet final. For wikis to be able to qualify in the template, they must meet AT LEAST one of the following criteria: *1,500 total edits *50 or more non-stub pages *15 or more active users *One admin or bureaucrat who has at least 500 edits and is very active. There is a lot more to the whole scheme of it that I will not discuss here, but let's reach those requirements! Becoming part of the Inter-Wiki community will allow more traffic of users who want to learn about the game, and for Users with amazing capabilities with Wiki's formatting to assist us in developing our pages and such. This means we'll also have to expand out to Mobile devices, as we must be compatible with them, also. Those who are knowledgeable on that topic can feel free to drop me a message on my Message Wall. If not, I will see about getting help from the ROBLOX Inter-Wiki community on becoming Mobile-Friendly. Discord We created a discord server for this wiki, but it is incomplete and underdeveloped. I'd recommend to not join it for now. Others It's incredible how our wiki gained a lot of views in the beginning: *Codes: 9K Views *Half-Hot Half-Cold: 1,7K Views *Quirks: 1,3K Views We are in a great beginning! This is a huge amount for a wiki which just started (I mean, I understand somewhat, this wiki was adopted, but I am still happy)! But let's not judge fast, things may change instantly. I will create a policy which is the "Staff Application" if I get to hire one more staff member here. Currently, I will decide whoever should be staff member myself. I will say it again, please focus on quirk pages first. Then work on NPC pages and finally, work on location pages after working on every other major pages. Do not add unreleased contents please. I will make a news post every sunday of a month. If you are an admin, you can make a news post too, just make sure to do it once every sunday of a month. Thank you for reading this! ''| ComedyFury, Founder of '' | Message Wall | | Reviewed: 16:21, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News